Making up
by Squigly-Chan
Summary: When Boomer has been acting weird around his ginger brother, Butch decides to lock the two together to try and fix it. Clearly, that was the wrong thing to do.


**Howdy! I see you have stumbled upon this... random story! Well let me tell you, if you want a "sequel" tell me in da reviews but tbh.. I am shipping trash! So I am more than likely leaning towards a "sequel!" P.S. These superhuman creatures are in their early twenties. Anyways, onward to the adventure!**

Brick's Pov

A cold trickle bounced off of my head. _Drip. Drip. Drop._ I had thoughts churning through my head that I hadn't realized I turned off the water. I finally stepped out of the shower and glanced at the counter, a new set of clothes folded neatly. I took the towel off of the rack and begun to dry myself off.

"Hey, bro? When you're done in there, just letting you know, we will be downstairs," I heard Boomer call through the door. After a few seconds of silence, his footsteps faded away.

I shrugged it off, placing the towel on the counter as I got dressed. Once I was clad in my usual, red shirt long sleeved T-shirt with a black stripe and black jeans, I took the towel and began to dry out my hair. I opened the bathroom door and headed towards my room, dropping the bath towel in the laundry hamper.

"Boomer, you sure this is a good idea?" Butch's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my hat from my bedroom. I took my brush and quickly smoothed out all tangles, putting my hair in a low tail, placing my hat on in my usual backwards positioning.

"Do you want me to check on him again?" Boomer sounded annoyed yet worried, his voice still of a high-esque pitch. I left my room and headed downstairs, the steps cold against my bare feet.

"You can, but-"

"I don't think that it's necessary," I interrupted, causing both of them to look in my direction. A relieved smile was slightly visible on Boomer's face, while Butch had a mischevious grin. "What the hell are you grinning about, idiot!?"

He held up his hands in a defensive manner, before floating off the ground and out the front door. I watched him disappear in a dark green streak. Soon I heard a clicking noise, indicating the door was locked.

"What is going on?" I asked, the blonde in front of me tensing up. I stepped forward, standing inches away from him, before lifting his chin to look at me. "Boomer, tell me."

The demanding tone I used caused him to slightly tremble. He held his arm, nervousness being screamed from his stance. His cerulean eyes were coated in fear. An annoyed groan escaped me.

Boomer's Pov

"What is going on?" Brick asked after Butch had left. I tensed up, not wanting to anger him. However, it didn't work. He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes, "Boomer, tell me."

His tone was demanding yet curious, my body subconsciously shaking. I cupped my arm, trying to calm my nerves. His bloody red eyes stared into my being, sending shivers down my spine. He made his annoyance clear as a groan pushed out of his throat.

"W-well...Butch th-thought that I was a-acting w-weird around you l-lately and..." I trailed off, my face heating up. Brick's eyes scanned my face, causing me to flush even more.

"Can you please just spit out the rest?" His tone was laced with vexation. I shrank away, not wanting to be the receiving end of his anger.

"He wanted us to figure it out..." I muttered, my back pressed up against the wall. My red-headed brother stood there, his eyes showing that he was thinking. His gaze finally looked me in the eyes.

Brick's Pov

"He wanted us to figure it out..." Boomer muttered, backing against the wall. I spaced out. _Had Boomer been acting strange? Why have I not noticed?_ I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my blue clad brother, his eyes wide.

"Have you been acting strange?" I asked, trying to recall a moment where Boomer wasn't Boomer. Only time that came to mind was when that blonde bimbo disguised as him, trying to capture us.

He said nothing, keeping his back against the wall and he avoided eye contact. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him, fully, for the first time today.

His blonde hair was neat in his spiky side sweep. His blue shirt was loose against his small frame and his jeans were a little too long for his legs. His face had a round curve to it, yet there was an innocence to it as well. His cheeks were bright pink and his eyes were a deep blue. I never noticed how adorable he was.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. _Stop it! He is your brother! But why does he have to be so darn cute?_ I looked back at him, noticing that his eyes were on me now. When he realized I was looking at him, he tore his gaze away again.

A small smirk made its way onto my face. I slammed my hands on both sides of his head, closing in so i was an inch away from his face. He finally looked at me and his face was, more than likely, redder than my hat.

"Do you want to tell me now?" I purred into his ear, my breath clearly disturbing his hair and tickling his ear.

"Eep!... Er... B-Brick, I would rather... n-not... umm..." He trailed off, his voice getting stuck in hus throat. My tongue had grazed his ear, before I leaned back. Boomer looked flustered, confused, and not happy.

A toothy grin was placed on my face before I went back upstairs. I headed to my room to put something on my feet. I ended up with my normal black converse with black socks. I floated back down, Boomer still in the same place.

"Hey, Boom! Hurry up!" I snapped, unlocking the front door and heading out to find something to do.


End file.
